The Triforce and Trinity
by ragecage
Summary: Dark Link wants to possess the Triforce, but he is not powerful enough to take it. He finds a girl, one who is a carrier of a Trinity, a unity of light,dark and... something else. But this is only the beginning. A much darker plot lies under the surface, an ancient power is awakening...
1. Shadows

"She" is one of my own characters from my book (which isn't finished yet) I may or may not reveal her name. I'm sorry if you think the story focuses on my character too much. Yell at me enough and the next story won't have any of her kind. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome.

I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters.

If anyone saw her, they would know she was in a hurry. Her strides were long and fast, as fast as she could go without running. Suddenly, she stopped and stiffened, listening. She was not alone.

"You are a hard apparition to find." a male voice spoke behind her.

Was it? She asked herself. No, the voice was not quite right. More so, he_ felt_ different from that hero. She turned to face the voice. It surprised her to see a teenager standing there, wearing a black tunic and hat, a shield and sword slung over his back.

"Dark Link." She said, "What business could you possibly have here?"

"You know who I am?" Dark Link asked. He seemed as surprised as she was.

"I am nearly as old as the goddesses." She laughed. "It is safe to say I know quite a bit."

"Hmm. Interesting. However, I am not here for knowledge." Dark Link shrugged off his shield and unsheathed his sword. She laughed again, a little harder this time. She really was amused now.

"You are Link's shadow, his reflection. As much as I like Link, I could kick his sorry green butt. I would apply the same phrase to you, but then I'd sound racist."

"Humor me." said Dark Link, and she unsheathed her sword.

She took a long step left, and Dark Link mirrored her. They circled each other. She sized him up. His shield gave him an edge over her single-handed style. He was skilled, too, and he wasn't big-headed or rash. That's why she liked him. His reflection would be difficult to beat, but not impossible.

She lunged forward with a downward strike, and Dark Link raised he shield to block, as expected. She allowed her sword to bounce off and used the momentum to swing at his unprotected right side, an attack impossible to block, but Dark Link hit the dirt and rolled out of the way.

"Very good." She told him, "Unfortunately for you, swordplay is not my only strength." A gout of fire shot from her left hand and hurtled toward Dark Link. His shield deflected it, but the force of the hit knocked him back. He grinned at her. She saw it and knew something was very wrong.

"I know. Fortunately for me, I came prepared for that."

Energy erupted from Dark Link and ripped through her. She yelled in pain and fell to her knees. She clutched her stomach, gasping. Her magic. It was gone, torn away. It felt like a limb had been torn off. She grasped her sword and rose unsteadily to her feet.

"H-How?" she groaned, fighting off blackness. Her body wanted to shut down, to recover, but she couldn't let it. Dark Link laughed.

"I know a few things that Link never will. Like who you are."

"Oh, really?" she said, trying to mock but failing, "You know that?" She took a few shaking steps forward, and fell again. Oh, the pain the pain the pain…

"You call yourself a guardian." Dark Link laughed, walking leisurely towards her. She swiped at him when he came close, but he jumped out of the way. 'You can't even guard yourself."

"Who taught you to do this?" she demanded. Dark Link only grinned and kicked her down.

She couldn't get up. She couldn't fight herself anymore, either. Unconsciousness would claim her at any second.

"You will regret this." She spat.

"Why?" mocked Dark Link, "Because the Hero will save you? He doesn't even know who you are."

"Link's not wh…"she started, but couldn't finish. She was dead to the world. Dark Link sheathed his weapons and picked her up.

"The power I have now," he hissed, "Is nothing compared to yours. I will have it."


	2. Captive

For a while, Dark Link thought she might be dead. She had breath and pulse, but they were faint. He probed her mind, and found that she had retreated deep within herself. But he could be patient. He had waited this long… he could wait a little longer.

After two days, she became aware. She felt Dark Link there, like a dull throb in the back of her head. He searched her mind again, and she slapped him away. Not very strongly, but it was enough.

In four days, she could think, but she couldn't wake up. Her body was still shocked, and kept her under. This time, when Dark Link poked around, she was able to throw him out with considerable force. He chuckled to himself. Soon, very soon.

As soon as she could think, she went to work. First, she checked herself. Physically, she was perfectly fine. Magically, she was another story. It was there, regenerating slowly, but it was… stagnant. Magic is supposed to flow. What had Dark Link done to her? More importantly, how did he know who she was? How did he know where'd she be? She had gone to dig up something she'd buried here a long time ago… she prayed Dark Link didn't know or didn't care about it. Did Dark Link really know who she was, or did he just have an idea? If it was the latter, she might be able to use it to her advantage.

In seven days, she woke up and took in her surroundings. She was in a four poster bed in a circular room. The walls were made of gray stone. There was a table and chair on the far side of the room, opposite the door. There was also a chair next to the bed, but that was it.

She also did an inventory. Her shadow cloak was gone, along with her sword and the knife she had had hidden in her boot. Her gauntlets were also gone, which really pissed her off. She had forged those herself, and they were hard enough to deflect a spear throw, not to mention a sword. Her wrists were still wrapped though, which was wonderful if she felt like punching something. She pushed herself out of the bed, but as soon as she stood, her legs couldn't support her weight. She collapsed and hit her head on the floor.

This isn't natural, she thought, sitting up and clutching her now-throbbing head. I shouldn't be this weak. That's when she noticed her wings. Yeah, I said wings. They had been hidden in her cloak. Usually, they were bright blue with scattered purple flecks, straight as an arrow and ready for action, but now they were limp and dull, as useless as old scarves. She tried to lift them, fly, but she could barely fan the air. She knew Dark Link must have done something to keep her as helpless as possible.

The door opened, and, speak of the devil, Dark Link stepped in. The girl scooted away from the bed, toward the middle of the room. She didn't like being cornered. Dark Link watched in amusement, and he shut the door behind him.

"No need to be afraid," the said, his voice deep and not at all comforting, "I won't harm you. Yet."

"What do you want?" she snapped at him, struggling to stand. Dark Link laughed at the helplessness he had imposed on her.

"Why, I want the Triforce and Hyrule." He said.

"Good for you." She told him irritably, "Not my problem. What do you want from me?" Dark Link laughed. He was enjoying this. He crouched down and cocked his head to the side.

"Taking Zelda's Triforce will be simple. My power and my queen. Two birds with one stone." Dark Link smiled maliciously. "Ganon's Triforce will be more difficult, but doable. Link, however…" He paused, his red eyes boring into her blue ones. "My perfect equal. Every time we clash, it is like a desperate coin flip. And we would both hate to leave the fate of Hyrule to a coin flip." Dark Link tiled his head even more, contemplating her. She snarled at him. "I plan to use your power to tip the scales."

Is he insane, was her first thought. Yes, she answered herself.

"Others have tried to steal my magic before." She told him confidently, "It didn't end so well for them. I can tell you where to find one of their heads." Dark Link smirked.

"I already have stolen your magic. A week ago, don't you remember? But I cannot absorb your gray magic. I need your darkness. I will have it."

Dark Link reached out, and, ever so gently, stroked her cheek.

"We don't have to be enemies." He whispered. He brushed her hair out of her face. "No, not enemies at all." She slapped his hand away.

"Go die in a hole." She hissed. Dark Link chuckled at her. He stood and opened the door.

"Prepare yourself, princess. Tomorrow we will see if we can't bring out that darkness."

The heavy door slammed and Dark Link's footsteps receeded.


	3. SOS

Thank you to RandomObseverer42 and Link'sLily for being my first readers!

She did not sleep. Not that the stone floor would be very comfortable too sleep on, anyway. She scooted and dragged herself around the room in a very undignified way; all her attempts to stand had been thwarted by Dark Link's spell. She searched the room, looking for anything. The door was at least four inches thick, with no lock that she could see. It must have had something, because it didn't open no matter how hard she pushed. There was no window, no secret trap door, no way out.

"Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit, how could you let this happen to yourself?!" She whispered. She plunged within herself and plotted. Her magic was no longer stagnant and it was strong enough to send a message, but to who? All her allies were impossibly far away. Then a thought struck her. The Hero himself. Link. He couldn't be hard to find. He would either come or he wouldn't. It was worth a shot.

She let her spirit out to search. She was right, the power of the Triforce was easy to find. However, she found two pieces, and they were so close that their energy was almost melded together. Link and Zelda, she guessed, but she couldn't tell them apart. She picked one and prayed she was right.

In Hyrule castle, Link was sound asleep. He was calm and happy, and why shouldn't he be? The woman he loved was beside him, and safe. All had been peaceful for awhile, and Link was starting to miss adventuring…

"Help!"

His dream-self bolted up, and looked for the source of the cry. He was in a misty forest, and he could feel the cold wetness seeping through his clothes. It was all so vivid, but he knew it was a dream.

"Hero!" the voice called, "Link!" At first he thought it was Zelda, but the voice was different, deeper but still definitely feminine.

"Who's there?" Link called.

"Be wary!" the voice called, and Link saw a silhouette in the mist. He walked toward it, but it kept moving. "Dark Link holds me prisoner. He intends to take my power. With it, he will take the Triforce!"

"Wha-" Link stared, but the voice cut him off.

"No time!" The voice was frantic, "Dark Link is more powerful then you know, but he is still your equal. You must defeat him before he changes that! Here," Link stumbled on a symbol burnt in the grass. It was one line bending around itself, creating a three-pronged shape. "This is the symbol of my people. It means a bond, unity. Draw it in the dirt and the earth will show you the way."

"Who are you?" Link shouted into the fog.

"I am light and shadow!"

Link shot out of bed, panting. He startled Zelda awake.

"Link," she said, sleepy but concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Just a dream. Go back to sleep." He would tell her, Link thought as he settled back in bed, just, not until tomorrow. She would know what to do.

Back in her prison, the girl opened her eyes. That was all she could do, for now. She hoped it would be enough. She heard muffled footsteps outside the door.


	4. Torture

Dark Link looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Go to hell." She hissed at him. Dark Link raised an eyebrow, which infuriated her, as it was supposed to.

"Your magic is gray, am I correct? A balance of light and dark." Dark Link asked.

"It's silver. If you're going to keep me here, get it right." He laughed at her, and continued.

"Balance is so hard to maintain. I have no use for gray, I'm sorry, silver," he mimicked her tone, "and even less use for light. Let us see what pain you are hiding, shall we?"

She realized what Dark Link was going to do a split second before he did it, but it was too late. All she could do was go on the defensive as Dark Link's mind slammed into hers.

"Get out of my head!" she yelled, lunging for him, forgetting her legs didn't work and slamming her chin on the floor. Memories flashed through her vision, and she concentrated on keeping herself under control.

Dark Link sifted through her memories, and brought out every skeleton, reopened every wound. He was trying to trigger her dark magic, and as soon as it became strong enough, he would take it. She knew this, and she grappled for control. There was one memory he must not touch. If he did, oh he would have his dark magic and Hyrule would be overrun in a week. Every time he got too close to it she would distract him with something shiny. A betrayal, a death, anything, anything but that memory.

She had forgotten about this one. Dark Link found it, and dragged it out.

He was in her arms dying, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I failed, she cried, her tears soaking into his hair. He shook his head violently. I love you, she whispered, not knowing if he could hear.

"No!" she yelled, as darkness surged, she clamped down on it, and kept it from rising. Just barely.

"Really?" Dark Link asked. "That didn't do it? You cared a lot for dead boy. I'm impressed. You must be determined to stop me." Thankfully, he withdrew and her mind was her own again. She breathed a sigh, and it felt like she had been holding her breath forever. She glared at Dark Link, who was reclining in the chair next to the bed. "But what's the point, princess? Everyone was a breaking point, and I will find yours."

"I. Do not. Break." She said furiously, "And I am no princess!"

"No. You're a warrior, right." He teased, "With so much beautiful darkness locked inside. Pain, anger, sorrow, hate… delicious."

"I don't pretend to be a champion of the light."

"No." he said. He got off the chair and crouched close to her, much too close for comfort. "You are much stronger then that." He said softly, "You don't have to fight me. Give me your power. You could be my queen. I would rather have you then Zelda." He leaned in and kissed her. She shoved him away. She was stronger (physically, anyway,) then he had thought.

"Touch me again and I'll break your neck." She threatened. Dark Link only smiled.

"Not before I break you."

He left the room without another word.


	5. Hero

"Tell me about the dream again." Zelda said. She and Link were in front of Hyrule Castle. Link sighed and tightened Epona's girth strap.

"I was in a foggy forest. This girl told me that Dark Link was after the Triforce, and that he was going to use her to get it. She showed me that symbol and told me to draw it in the dirt and then the earth would show me the way, whatever that means."

"It's just," Zelda hesitated, looking at the symbol that Link had drawn on paper that morning, "I've never seen this before, or heard of it in any legends. It looks similar to the Triforce, but…"

"Do you not want me to go?" Link asked.

"No! Just…" Zelda sighed. "If it's true, you definitely need to go. Just be careful." Link smiled and took Zelda's hand.

"I'll be fine." He assured her. He squeezed her fingers and let go.

He bent down and scratched the three-pronged symbol into the dirt. At first, nothing happened. Link stood up and looked around.

"So how l-" he got the answer to his unfinished question.

The small decorative trees and grass started shaking, but there was no wind. Link and Zelda heard voices, but it wasn't a language they recognized. The voices sounded curious, then anxious, then… afraid. A plant grew in the middle of the symbol, budded, and bloomed.

"A daisy?" Zelda asked, as another and another grew. The voices quieted, but Link would swear he heard something say 'save her.'

"Well," commented Link, looking at the daisies, "it'll be hard to mistake that trail."

He hugged Zelda and kissed her.

"I won't be long." He promised.

"As long as you come back safe." Zelda said softly. Link laughed, and smiled.

"Zelda, when have I ever done any different?" Zelda laughed too. Link swung up on Epona. "I'll cut you a deal," Link joked, "give me too weeks and then you can send the royal guard after me."

"What happened too 'I can take care of myself'?" Zelda teased.

"I never said that. It's true, but I never said it." Link protested.

"Get out of here before I start chasing you out." Zelda threatened, and Link gave her one last smile before spurring on Epona.

Zelda wasn't fooled by Link's light demeanor. She knew he was nervous, it was in his eyes.

"Be safe, Link." She whispered.


	6. Escape

She was bouncing off the walls. Metaphorically. She would be literally, if she could stand. Point is, she had a lot of pent-up energy and she felt like pacing or punching something. Punching, preferably.

She had plotted all night, and it all led to this moment, the moment where Dark Link opened the door. If looks could kill, her glare would have incinerated him.

"What?" he said mockingly.

"Give me back my legs. Let me stand and walk, if you're going to keep me here." She demanded.

"You're not in a place to tell me what to do." Dark Link reminded her. He gave her that infuriating smile. "But… since I like you so much…" He held out his hand. As much as it repulsed her to touch him, she grabbed his wrist and let him haul her up, letting go quickly. Dark Link noticed, and grinned. She wanted to smack him, and probably would have, if she wasn't sure it would mess up her plan.

She took a few shaky steps forward, and found that her legs could support her again. The same could not be said about her wings, but that wasn't important right now. For her plan to make any sense, I have to explain something. She had two familiars that she could summon, a white wolf named Snow, which represented light, and a black wolf named Indigo, who represented dark. This was the first time she thought her magic might be strong enough again to call them. She looked within herself, and found their spirits curled up next to hers.

She didn't see Dark Link's face when a wolf three times as big as a normal one materialized out of thin air and leapt on him. She was too busy running to the door and blasting it aside with her magic. There was a stairway, and she raced down it. The next room was a bedroom, but she didn't see much as she ran across and down the next set of stairs. She felt Indigo return to his place, and heard him say 'he's coming'. She summoned Snow and kept running. The next room was completely bare, as was the next.

"You dare?" Dark Link hissed behind her, and she whirled around. His eyes red glowed with anger.

"Yes," she said, holding her head high, "I dare." Snow charged for him, but she didn't attack like her brother. Instead of going for Dark Link's throat as he expected, she slid between his legs and leapt up behind him.

"Run!" Snow reminded her master, and she sprung into action.

She got through two more rooms. The next door to the stairwell was closed. She flung it open, and ran straight into Dark Link's shield. His sword was inches from her face. She briefly considered impaling herself on it. Dark Link moved forward, forcing her to retreat. She felt Snow return, her warning too late.

She glared unflinchingly into Dark Link's eyes. Even though his anger was almost palpable, she wasn't afraid.

That just pissed him off more.

"You bitch!" he yelled, and slammed her chest with his shield. She stumbled back, breath knocked out of her. She took a bare-handed fighting position. Thank Goddesses her wrists were still wrapped. Dark Link wouldn't use any spells to incapacitate her, she knew. He wanted to punish her first, to make her pay.

He swung, aiming for her ribs with the flat of his sword. She ducked under, and jumped straight up. She flipped over his head and landed behind him, and gave him a solid kick to the small of his back. He stumbled forward, but recovered quickly. He spun around, and a quick step back kept her from getting a concussion. As long as he kept using the flat, she realized she had an advantage because she could block it. It would bruise her arms to high hell, but it'd be less tiring then dodging.

The next strike was to her head again. This she blocked, but she didn't expect him to follow up with his shield. Even that didn't take her down. No, it was when he kneed her floating rib. She crumpled, gasping. A quick touch told her that it was cracked, not broken.

Dark Link grabbed her by her hair and pulled her face close to his. She saw his eyes burning with rage. His breath smelled like grave dirt.

"You will regret that, princess, oh, how you will regret that when I'm through with you…"

By the time Dark Link threw her back into her prison, she had three cracked ribs, a black eye and an unnumbered amount of cuts and bruises.


	7. Rescue

**Sorry this took awhile. My little bro's birthday was last week and we'll be moving soon, so next update might take a while. Shoutout to LinksLily for her helpful reviews!**

**If you think I own LoZ, man, you must be trippin. (Couldn't resist)**

**If you think I own Heroes and Legends of Irideth, you must be from the future.**

Dark Link had been going easy on her that first day. She learned that the hard way.

She was confined to the bed, unable to move. Same situation, different reason. Her magic was too weak to heal her; it was used up preventing him from finding that memory. But Dark Link might get his magic anyway. He tore through her mind, forcing her to relive her worst moments in vivid detail. She couldn't take this forever. Eventually, she would snap.

She had been unable to think freely for hours. Only subconsciously did she know anything that was going outside her head. Imagine going from that to being shoved back into the real world, with Dark Link standing over you, his eyes glowing with anger.

"What did you do?" he hissed vehemently. She was puzzled, but then she felt it too. The power and light that radiated from him was unmistakable. The Hero had arrived.

"I know you've been hiding something princess," Dark Link grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her, so her face inches from his. "And I will find it. As for the Hero, I hope you can deal with being the cause of his death." He shoved her back, jostling her injured ribs, and she cried out. He swept out of the room, drawing his sword.

She didn't know what happened in the next half hour. She never had the time to ask afterward. All she knew was, the door exploded open, and she expected Dark Link to come in, crowing victory and…

Link peered cautiously into the room. He saw a girl lying in the bed, looking back at him. Was this her from the dream?

"Is Dark Link gone? What happened?" Link hurried over to her. She glanced at his sword. There was a little blood on it, but it didn't look like a kill.

"No, he's not gone," Link said, "can you walk?" She tried to sit up and gasped, clutching her ribs. "Here," Link opened his pack and dug through it, pulling out a red potion, "drink this."

She took it from his hand and downed it, then closed her eyes as her cuts, bruises, and bones healed themselves. Well, she's no stranger to potions, Link thought, helping her out of bed.

"Let's go," Link said, "Quickly. We can talk later."

"I need a weapon," the girl protested, "Do you have a knife, a bow, anything?" Link hesitated a second, then gave her his bow and quiver.

"I want those back." He told her.

"Not a problem," she said, swinging the arrows onto her back, settling the quiver between her wings, "Let's get the hell out of here."

She found out, as she and Link raced out, her prison was a tower with seven floors. Three more and she would have gotten out last time. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to shoot at Dark Link, which left her wondering where in Faore's name he was. The tower was surrounded by ancient trees. Link lead her into the treeline and a good ways in was Epona, whom Link swung up on and held out his hand to help the girl up.

She caught sight of her wings. They were stiff and straight, and translucent blue, speckled with purple, like a pane of stained glass. Dark Link's spell was gone.

"She'll run faster with less weight." She told Link, flicking her wings and hovering next to the horse. Link spurred Epona to a full gallop into the forest, and the girl kept pace easily.


	8. Revealed, Kinda

She was exhilarated by the time Link pulled Epona to a stop. It was the first time she could move this freely in days. She leaned on a tree and looked up into the sky. It was night now, and the stars were visible in the gaps of the tree's foliage. She laughed, a noise partly of joy, partly of insanity.

Link glanced nervously at the girl he had saved. She just seemed… off. He had never seen anything quite like her. Unfortunately for him, she caught his glance.

She grinned strangely, and Link noticed her too-sharp canines.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I haven't seen starlight, or any natural light, for a while. I owe you answers, I suppose. It wouldn't be fair to make you come and rescue me, only to keep you in the dark. Ask away." Link was surprised. Normally people just went on a long-winded explanation and by the end he was out of patience to ask questions. He didn't quite know how to begin.

"Who are you?" Link asked. She grimaced.

"That is a very good question," she sighed, "With a very long and difficult answer. I will tell you someday, when this danger has passed." Great, thought Link, she's one of those cryptic people. He must have rolled his eyes involuntarily because she said, "I wish I could give you a better answer, but there's just too much right now. Dark Link has learned arts that should not be possible, and I fear how he might have learned them. I must keep myself as secret as possible for as long as possible."

"Alright then," Link said, "Can I at least know your name?"

She smiled. A genuine smile, a stark contrast to the madness she had projected earlier.

"My name is Morgan. Pleased to finally acually meet you."

"Well, in case I haven't mentioned it, I'm Link." He stuck out his hand and she shook it. "Can you tell me exactly what is so dangerous?" Link asked.

Morgan looked up at the trees before speaking.

"I hold a very powerful magic. Its natural form is part darkness, part light, though I can switch between the two using memories, emotions and ideas. I personally, have a lot of… dark emotions. Anger, resentment, sorrow, the like. Dark Link has found a way to sever me from my magic, and according to him, he can't absorb the normal form of it, but he can absorb the darkness. He then plans to take the full Triforce. I don't know what he means to do then, but it can't be good for anybody."

"I agree," nodded Link, "but what do we do now?"

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I don't quite know. Dark Link will pursue me no matter where I go. Here is a good a place to fight him as any. Better, maybe."

"Fight him?" Said Link, "I can do that. Again."

She smiled at him.

"And this time you'll have me to improve the odds."

"Is that so?" a deep voice interrupted.

"Shit! Crux!" swore Morgan, "Already?"

Dark Link was mounted on an ivory horse just yards away.

He swung off and unsheathed his weapons.

"You have spirit, princess, I'll give you that." Dark Link sneered. Link's sword was out in an instant. "I'll deal with you later." Dark Link snapped at him.

Morgan brushed her hand against the tree she had been leaning on, and Link thought he saw a tendril of silver light wrap around its trunk and sink in. She faced Dark Link in defiance.

"I underestimated you," she hissed at him, baring her teeth, "I learn from my mistakes." She put down the borrowed bow and quiver, removing two arrows. The arrowheads became liquid in her hands, and changed into two short knives. "You and me. Let's go."

"But…" Link protested, but Morgan cut him off.

"Trust me, Hero. I know what I'm doing."

Morgan and Dark Link circled each other, and she had a sense of déjà vu. She casually undid the knot that held the wrapping on her left arm, and let the cloth fall off. A long scar marred her forearm.

"So the legend is true." Dark Link commented.

"Legend? What legend? I know for a fact that there is no legend." Morgan lunged forward, brandishing her knives. She slashed at his head, but he ducked under his shield, so that she only cut off the tip of his hat. She darted back, her hair swinging.

"You learn from your mistakes? Ha," Dark Link shot the black energy, but this time, she was ready.

She crossed her arms, and the energy hit an invisible wall and dissipated.

"What…" Dark Link was bewildered, but he couldn't wonder for long. Morgan had leapt on him. She attacked so fast he could barely see where the next blow would come from. He was the one who had underestimated her. He never thought that she could be this fast, this strong, and this skilled. She gave him some deep cuts and his arms, legs and back, and he was losing a lot of blood.

She rushed Dark Link one last time, and as he put his shield up to block, she jumped up onto it and back flipped off, landing behind him with her knife at his throat.

"Give up. You were never going to win. I didn't even end up using any magic against you this time."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Dark Link threatened, elbowing her in the ribs, causing her to reel back. His neck dribbled blood as he pointed his sword at Morgan's neck. Link rushed forward to help.

"No," Morgan grinned like a wolf, "You have no idea."

Roots shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Dark Link's legs, pulling him down. Smaller roots dragged away his sword and shield, while others tied him down.

Link slowed and stopped running, looking at his new acquaintance in surprise. She shrugged.

"Admittedly, I could have done that sooner. But this asshole made me bleed." She said.

"Okay… so what do we do with him?" Link asked. Morgan looked down at Dark Link and laughed evilly.

"I need to find out how he learned out how to do… that. I'm taking him to my home to interrogate him."

"I'll never tell you anything." Dark Link said, kind of pathetically.

"I have creative ways of getting people to talk." Morgan assured him.

"What, you mean torture?" Link exclaimed.

"That's such an ugly word. But yeah, that's basically what it is. Worst case scenario, I have to go into his head and take it myself."

"Uh…" Link stuttered. "You know… I don't want to know." Morgan nodded.

"Trust me, you really don't."

She crouched down by Dark Link and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"See you later, Link." She said, and they disappeared. Link jumped in surprise. They were… just gone. She did leave something behind, though. A silver coin, with the strange symbol on one side, along with the word Trinity.

On the other side was a crest, a dragon holding a sword in its teeth.

**This was meant to be the ending. However, I have come up with an awesome plot twist to keep the story going. If I get five reviews saying that you want this story to go on, I will get on the next chapter. I will also try to figure out how to put a poll on my page so that you can vote there too. Please read and review, and let me know!**

**Shoutout to LinksLily for your constant reviews and support!**


	9. New Danger

**Part Two**

She gave him a ringing slap across his ear.

They had been at it for hours, perhaps even days. He couldn't tell. He had no doubt that this was intentional, since he had done something similar to his interrogator.

He was tied up in a stone room. Besides him, there were three people in the room. Two were hooded and masked, so he could only see their eyes. One of the hoods was female with green eyes, the other a male with hazel eyes. His interrogator wasn't masked because it wasn't necessary. He knew who she was.

"Let's try this again." She said patiently. "You performed a magic that is supposed to be impossible. How did you learn to do this?"

Dark Link grinned and spat at her.

"I tire of this. Just kill me already." He said.

Morgan sighed. She held her hands out and created a spear of light magic, and thrust it through Dark Link. His screams rent the air, until Morgan allowed the spectral weapon to disintegrate. Dark Link hung his head, panting and laughing.

"How about another question?" she asked, "How did you learn about my kind?"

"Myths and legends." He responded.

"Gah!" Morgan yelled and turned away.

Dark Link didn't know how much time had passed, but she did. Two days, and by now she was frustrated and out of patience.

"My Queen," said the male with hazel eyes, "We could pour all the light magic in all the worlds into him, but he still won't say anything. He is not like the imps we usually deal with."

"I agree," the green-eyed female piped up, "we tried it the easy way. We tried it the hard way. Now is the time for the forceful way."

"I don't think I can take his mind again." Morgan sighed, "I've felt too much of it already."

"Allow me." Green eyes said. Morgan hesitated, and nodded.

Green eyes walked forward and crouched in front of the chair Dark Link was tied to.

"Try your hardest." Dark Link invited, "You will still get nothing."

"You may perhaps know of the Queen," she said softly, "but you know nothing of me."

Her mind infiltrated his like an arrow. Dark Link expected to oust her easily, but he couldn't find her. He knew she was there, but he couldn't focus on her. Suddenly, it was over. He could see by her face that she had found her answers.

"Shit." He said.

"What did you find?" Morgan asked green eyes.

"I…" she met her Queen's mind and showed her.

Morgan swore in six different languages. She drew her knife and threw it, driving it through Dark Link's heart. He gasped in shock, and dissolved into shadows. The knife clattered onto the stone floor.

"What was that for?" Hazel eyes asked, "You know he'll just come back… hey, wait!" he shouted as Morgan stormed past him and took fight down the underground hallway.

"Ah, damn." The green-eyed female said before flicking her red wings and chasing after Morgan.

"Wait!" yelled hazel eyes, "What did you see? What'd you show her?"

Morgan didn't stop until she was out of the underground, through the garden and in her room. She threw open her wardrobe and began putting on armor. Breastplate, gantlets, armored boots, she was rifling through her weapons when green eyes caught up to her.

"Hey what gives?" green eyes protested, ripping off her mask.

"I'm going back to Hyrule."

"Someone else can get that rock! Just leave it…"

"That's not why and you know it."

"It's not our place! You'll have to follow their rules!"

"I'll figure it out."

"Can you please take a minute and…"

"Stop."

Morgan grabbed her shoulders. She looked into her friend's eyes and knew nothing was going to stop her.

"I have no doubt that he will find a way to get here. Dark Link has been here now; he will try to use that. Not only is Hyrule in danger, we are in danger. I am going to send him back to hell, or wherever he came from."

"Fine. But you killed Dark Link. He will be back in Hyrule any minute now."

"Hindsight is 20-20." Morgan admitted. "I'm getting my horse and Timbltin, and then I'll be gone." She sighed, but nodded.

"Good luck, then"

Morgan was fully decked out in armor, armed with a short sword, a bow with two dozen arrows and two knives. She swung a shadow cloak over her shoulders and mounted her horse. A blue dragon as long as her arm landed on her shoulders.

"Let's do this!" the dragon exclaimed.

"Let's do this." Morgan agreed. Her horse leapt forward and disappeared.

**I might tweak this chapter a bit. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Another Dream or Here We Go

**I'm not 100 per cent sure where the story is going from here, so bear with me.**

Link was still a little stirred by the last little… adventure. He took his time getting back to the castle, he was sure the girl would reappear any second. By the end of the first day, Link was in Hyrule Field and still had seen no sign of Morgan.

"This is many levels of weird." He told Epona as he unsaddled her. He set up a makeshift campsite and settled in to sleep.

His first thought was, not another dream. However, before he had time for a second thought, a woman approached him. Link kneeled, although he wasn't sure why. The woman simply radiated power.

"Rise, bearer of Courage." She said. Link looked at her. She seemed so familiar… "What happened to you yesterday was only the beginning, Hero. An old evil is rising once more. You are poorly equipped to fight it."

Link looked down at his feet. He felt ashamed that he was lacking.

"None of that, Hero." The woman told him. "You must once again retrieve the Master Sword. You have returned it, but you have need of it again. The girl you met, Morgan, she is in the middle of this. She will have boundaries that she can not cross. You must make up for that. You must relearn what you once knew."

"How?" Link asked. The woman smiled.

"Show me your Triforce, Hero." Link held out his left hand. The woman took it and kissed the golden triangle. Memories flashed through Link. They were his, but also not.

"These are the memories of a previous life." The woman told him, "They will serve you well against this evil. I have every faith in you, Hero, but please… if there was ever a time where failure was not an option, this is it. Not just our world is in danger."

The woman turned and walked away.

"Wait!" called Link, "Who are you?" The woman smiled.

"I am Faore. Good luck, Hero."

Link woke with a start. He heard hooves. He jumped up and pulled out his sword. A black mare galloped past, before turning and coming back. It stopped in front of him.

"Link!" said the rider. "Glad to see you again."

Morgan swung off her horse. Link's eyes widened as he saw the dragon on her shoulders, but he didn't comment on it.

"Do you want to tell me why you disappeared on me?"

"Well, I had to question Dark Link. I was going to be back anyway. I'm surprised at you. I have never left you hanging."

"You have what?"

"Oh, right." Morgan sighed. "Link, I know it's a little much to believe, but this isn't the first time you've lived. In a previous life, you fought and defeated…"

"Yeah, I know," Link interrupted her, "Faore gave me those memories. But I haven't met you until, literally, yesterday."

"Only one day passed here?" Morgan asked, "It's been three for me. Anyway, do you have any idea how much time has passed since those memories Faore gave you and now? Do you think Hyrule has needed a hero only twice in that time? This life was not the first or the last time you've fought Ganondorf. I've been… around. Never during your big fate-of-the-world quest, I wasn't allowed. But I've been a guide, I've almost always given you a sword after you've returned yours, I've fought beside you. I forgot that you're not the same Link I saw last time."

Link was silent for a while, trying to digest this information.

"I'm sorry." Morgan said. "Immortality takes a toll."

"Immortality!" Link exclaimed.

"Shit, I made it worse, didn't I?" Morgan said. She sighed again. "I'm sorry. None of this is important now. We have bigger problems."

"Stop apologizing." Link ordered. "We have to go to the Temple of Time. Faore told me that I needed the Master Sword."

"She said you needed the Master Sword? Understatement of the century. We are doomed without the Master Sword." Morgan said, mounting her horse. Link got on Epona, leaving behind his campsite materials.

"First Dark Link, then Girahim." Morgan shook her head. "Why must I make so many enemies?"


	11. Demon Lord

"You had one job. Break the girl. Bring me her darkness. I would have given you the Triforce, Hyrule, Zelda's maidenhead, the Hero's head; I would probably have let you have the Silver Queen once I was done with her. How could you fail such a simple task?" the demon said, without even looking at Dark Link.

"Not as easy as you would think. She is not like other females." He responded.

"You were bested by a mere girl. At very least, she is not human." Girahim sneered.

"Oh," mocked Dark Link, "Like you and your master were beaten by a human boy?"

Girahim teleported behind Dark Link and grabbed his throat. He lifted him in the air, growling.

"Do not mock me, boy. I can do much worse then simply take your new-found powers."

"Please," laughed Dark Link. "You do not want to risk a battle with me."

"Don't I?" asked Girahim, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Please continue. What makes you think you could possibly win?"

A lot of things, Dark Link thought. He didn't say that aloud, though. Right now, Girahim held all the cards. Now was not the moment. He looked down, breaking eye contact with the Demon Lord. Let Girahim think he was cowed.

"Good." Said Girahim, and he threw Dark Link across the room. He hit the wall and crumpled. "Luckily, your incompetence is not the ruination of my plans. I have found something that our dear Silver Queen was desperate to keep hidden. However," He paused as Dark Link got up and dusted himself off, "We still need that girl. She and the Hero will be coming here soon. We will be prepared."

Well, thought Dark Link, that explains why we are here, of all places. The ancient power that lay dormant here pressed on the back of his neck and made him feel like someone was watching him. This paranoia was not completely unjustified.

Girahim smiled to himself, lost in his own thoughts. At last, to finally meet the Silver Queen… He wondered if all he had heard was true.


	12. Heros Ride Again

Link was irritated. He didn't even know why it annoyed him so much, but it did. No matter what he did, Epona would not run in front of Morgan's black mare. She wouldn't even run next to the mare. The closest she would get was running with her head level to the mare's shoulder. Link didn't know why Epona was acting like this, and he didn't know why it bothered him.

And then there was that dragon. He flew around as he pleased, sometimes next to the horses, sometime perched on Morgan's shoulders, sometimes no where to be seen. It made Link nervous.

Morgan could sense Link's annoyance. She didn't blame him, or, more accurately, she didn't blame the Spirit of the Hero. He was used to being a lone wolf, being the only hero, and along comes another hero who kinda turns you into a secondary character. Of course Link was annoyed.

"We're almost to the temple." Link shouted over the wind, "What do we do after that?"

"I'll perform a locating spell." Morgan responded, "The kind of darkness Girahim uses is pretty rare here."

"And what kind of darkness is that?" Link asked, not expecting to understand the answer.

"A predator's joy. Pleasure derived from the hunt, the pain of the prey, and the kill."

Examining his goddess-given memories, it made more sense then he expected. Girahim had loved to toy with him. His thoughts turned to the Zelda of that age, and then to the Zelda of his age. How long had it been? How seriously had she taken his search party comment? No, Zelda would wait for him. Link was sure of that.

It wasn't long before they reached the temple entrance. Morgan shivered as she felt the power that lay sleeping here. At any other time, she would ask the trees about the place's history, and remember the many times Link had 'met' her for the first time… some were more humorous then others. But not today.

"Hang on," said Link, stopping her, "Faore said you had limitations. What did she mean?"

"Well," Morgan started, "I can not wield the Master Sword, I can't kill Girahim, and if I kill Dark Link, he doesn't stay that way for very long. I think those are the only important restrictions for now."

Link nodded. Without another word, they walked toward the temple. The dragon Timbltin swooped down and landed by Morgan. Link opened the doors, and they stepped in as the doors swung shut behind them.

Link gasped. Morgan swore. Timbltin growled.

Link saw Girahim standing in front of the Master Sword, a triumphant grin on his face.

Morgan saw Girahim holding the very reason she had been in Hyrule in the first place, before Dark Link captured her. And it wasn't good.

"Ah, the fabled Silver Queen!" exclaimed Girahim, "So glad you could join us!"

**Sorry if these last two chapters were boring. I'm setting the stage for the big finish. Thank you to those who have recently favorited/followed, and thank you to those who had done so in the beginning! You guys are awesome! Please keep reviewing!**


	13. As if We Weren't in Enough Trouble

Morgan's bow was out, knocked and drawn in an instant. Link's sword and shield seemed to fly into his hands.

"Girahim." Morgan hissed. "Dark Link alone couldn't learn of my kind, but I beat you heard it from the trees or the imps."

"Your imps actually," Girahim laughed, "though they are pigs compared to the ranks of my master!"

"I don't know," Morgan said, "the one you're holding in your hand is pretty damn powerful."

"Ah," Girahim chuckled.

Link didn't understand what they were talking about. Girahim was holding a silver box in his left hand, how could that be a powerful… imp, they called it?

"No need to fear, _Queen_." Girahim said, expressing his scorn for the title, "I do not want a thing that can compete with my master. I want only its dark power, since you refused to give Dark Link yours. No, sorry I'm afraid you should be afraid!" A black chain shot out of nowhere, its shackle closing around Morgan wrist. "You see," Girahim laughed manically, "I need you to open it!"

Morgan loosed her bow and the arrow pierced Girahim in the shoulder. The wound didn't just bleed, it smoked. Griahim cried out. Morgan used a fire spell, expecting to break the chain easily. The metal, however, dispelled her magic.

"Oh no." Morgan whispered. "Blood Iron." She looked up. "LINK THE SWORD!" she shouted.

Her word spurred Link into action. He ran past the crippled Girahim to the Master Sword.

"No you don't." A deep voice said behind him before Link was knocked out.

"No!" yelled Morgan. Dark Link grinned at her.

Girahim launched a second chain at her wrist. Morgan barely dodged out of the way. Timbletin did a flying leap for Girahim, shouting "No one insults a dragon!" Girahim shot him with a ball of energy, which exploded into diamonds on impact.

"Tim!" yelled Morgan as the brave dragon hit the floor heavily. She shouted more, but it was in a language no one in the room understood.

Morgan dropped her bow and charged Girahim with her short sword and a knife. Girahim made a 'come here' gesture with his finger, and the chain already fastened around Morgan's wrist tightened, dragging her to the wall and slamming her head against it. She was dazed for a second, and another Blood Iron chain wrapped around her other wrist. The two chains attached themselves to the wall and pulled Morgan into a mostly upright position. Morgan groaned as she regained her feet.

"Disarm her." Girahim ordered Dark Link. He wrenched the arrow out of his shoulder and studied the arrowhead. "And is this the metal called Moonlight Silver? It is very painful." Girahim licked his blood off the arrowhead, causing his tongue to smoke. Morgan made a sound of disgust.

There was a loud clatter as Dark Link dropped Morgan's numerous weapons in a corner.

"Chain the human as well. And get rid of the dragon's body. I never want to see one of those again." Girahim barked.

"You said I would get to kill him." Dark Link hissed. He had a very painful method planned.

"Not yet." Said Girahim. "He may still be useful."

Dark Link grumbled, but he chained up Link in the same fashion as Morgan, disarming him as well, and throwing his weapons into the pile with Morgan's.

As for Timbltin, Dark Link just shoved his limp body in a shadowy corner. Morgan hung her head, letting her hair hide her face and her smile. The language she had spoken before was Draconic, and her Tim was a very good actor.

"Now, my dear Silver Queen," said Girahim, putting his gloved hand beneath her chin and lifting her head. She replaced her smile with a look of defiance as she met the demon's eyes.

"Don't insult me with torture," She hissed at him, "Just kill me now."

"Careful what you wish for," Girahim said, his voice soft and dangerous, "I need you to do something first."

**The story gets a little gnarly from here, so if you're squeamish, be warned. There's a reason I rated it T.**


	14. Cruelty

**I may have serious psychological issues. Be warned. **

Morgan gasped as Girahim's sword slid between her ribs. She didn't know which was more painful, he wounds Girahim inflicted or the magic he used to heal her and keep her from bleeding all the way to 'death', or, in her case, a coma. She gazed at the armor Girahim had removed after he realized his sword couldn't penetrate it. Dragon scale and Moonlight silver. Good old dragon scale and… oh God, I'm delirious, Morgan realized, snapping out of it, just in time for Girahim to stab her again. She screamed, tears running down her face.

"I bet you wish you were back in the tower with me now, don't you princess?" Dark Link commented. Morgan didn't answer. She hung limply from her chains.

"Open the box," Girahim said, "and I will let you rest." He held the silver box in front of her nose. She remembered specifically the creature she had trapped in there. If Girahim got that power, not just Hyrule would be doomed.

"Take that fucking box and shove it up your ass." She coughed. Girahim snarled and stabbed her again.

"Stop that!" Link yelled, straining at his chains.

"The Hero is awake," chuckled Girahim, twisting his sword, enjoying Morgan's screams, "How does it feel being powerless to save a pretty girl?"

Girahim gasped as if he remembered something, his eyes filling with malice. He withdrew his sword and put his hand over Morgan's wounds, using dark magic to heal them. Morgan cried out quietly.

"Ah, mortals." Girahim laughed at Link, "Cursed to age and die." He laughed insanely, "But what of us immortals, Queen? Ah yes, we are cursed also." Morgan knew where this was going.

"We are. Your kind is cursed with madness." She said in a rough whisper.

"Such a wonderful curse it is!" Girahim exclaimed, spreading out his arms, "But what of you, my lovely Queen? Surely you have a painful curse!"

Morgan said something in Draconic, which basically translates to "Fuck you."

Girahim didn't understand the dragon language, but he got the gist. He answered his own question.

"Behold! The curse of the Silver Queen and her people! To love… but to not be loved back!" Girahim laughed. "Pathetic! No wonder you spend so much time with humans!"

"It's 'to love but have that love be unattainable'. Get it right, if you're going to mock me with it." Morgan said tiredly. "I am tired of my enemies thinking that it is a good mental game. I learn to live with my curse. I do not allow it to effect me." Girahim smiled like a shark. He kneeled in front of Morgan and took her face in his hands.

"I would like to continue this game, if you don't mind." He chuckled. Morgan just had time to think 'not again' before Girahim invaded her mind.

She only saw flashes of memories. Faces, mostly, and names. Girahim paused on one.

"I see," Girahim whispered to her, "the wording is important. This boy… Vath… Killed beside you in battle, how fitting!" He wasn't done yet, though. Not until he found something that made him lose it laughing.

He pulled himself out of her mind. She stared at her a while, then glanced at Link.

"Really?" Girahim laughed, "That must truly be painful! Deliciously, wonderfully, beautifully painful!"

Morgan met Link's eyes across the room. Link had never thought she was old. She looked fifteen, seventeen, somewhere in that range. But at this moment her eyes held so much experience, wisdom and pain. She seemed hundreds, maybe thousands of year old in this moment.

"I learn to live with my curse." She whispered. Link got the feeling she wasn't only talking to Girahim.

Morgan's scream rent the air as Girahim stabbed her. The air once again was filled with the smell of blood.

**God, I'm diabolical.**


	15. Ace in the Hole

Morgan cried quietly. She was exhausted, magically, mentally, physically. She barely had the energy to gasp as Girahim drove his sword through her again.

"Oh, come now." Girahim groaned in exasperation, "Is all this really worth it?"

Morgan lifted her head and glared at him. She didn't speak, but she really didn't have to. Girahim healed her wounds, and licked her blood off his hand.

"Very well." Girahim said. "You are willing to sacrifice yourself for a higher cause. I can understand that. But what about him?" Girahim pointed his sword at Link. Morgan stood up abruptly, her eyes wide. "Ah," Girahim laughed, "Not so willing to sacrifice another. Or is it simply because it's him?"

Girahim laughed and approached Link.

"Well?" he asked.

"Hey!" interjected Dark Link, who until now had been watching quietly with a maniacal grin on his face, "If we're torturing Link, I want to do it."

"Now boys, play nice." Girahim chided, but he stood aside and allowed Dark Link to approach.

Morgan hissed and pulled at her chains. But the Blood Iron was resistant to any of her magical attempts, and she wasn't strong enough to break it.

"Well?" Girahim asked.

"Don't do it!" Link yelled. Morgan met his eyes and nodded.

"If this were a storybook," she said, "Then the damsel would break down and do as you asked." Morgan turned her head and looked at Girahim. "But this is no book, and I am no damsel. You think you know who I am? Obviously not, if you think I will break."

Girahim grinned.

"Oh well."

Dark Link plunged his sword into Link's stomach. Link yelled as Dark Link laughed.

"It's been too long since I've shed your blood, Hero. Too long." Dark Link said, baring his teeth.

Girahim went back to Morgan. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face eye-to-eye with his.

"I want you to watch him bleed. And I want you to think on this. I will find an innocent person every day; I will let Dark Link here kill them. Slowly. Painfully. He has quite the talent for that. And you will be here, watching. I will paint this temple with their blood, until you open that box." Girahim took the silver box and set it in front of her. "Think on that, Queen." Girahim slashed her wing open with his sword. Morgan gave a stifled cry as her entire right side lit up with pain. "Oops, my bad." He laughed.

Girahim teleported away, taking an unwilling Dark Link with him.

Morgan hung her head, panting.

"I'm sorry, Link." She said softly. Link's rueful laugh turned into a cough.

"No worries. All part of being a hero."

"I promise I will get us out of here."

"Not this time." Link said. "I don't know what we've done in past lives, but I don't…" He trailed off, too tired to finish.

"Tim," Morgan whispered, "Timbltin, come out." The little dragon stood up and shook himself like a dog. After pretending to be dead all day, he was stiff.

He fluttered over to his friend and sniffed her bloodstained clothes. He climbed up onto her shoulders and rubbed his head against her face.

"No dragon deserves this." He whispered.

"No one deserves this, dragon or no. I've been through worse." Morgan sighed. "Do you remember the Hero of Time?"

"Do you remember what the moon looks like?" Timbltin scoffed. Morgan, even in her state, raised an eyebrow. Timbltin thought about what he had said and laughed. "I honestly wasn't thinking of that." He admitted.

"I was. He gave away all his masks, save one."

"It's hidden here?" Timbltin exclaimed.

"Yes." Said Morgan. "Find it, please."

Timbltin jumped off her shoulders to search.


	16. Old Friend

It didn't take long for Timbltin to find it. It was tucked in a crack between the sword's pedestal and the floor. He dragged it out and brought it to Morgan. Timbltin put it on the ground in front of her. She lifted it using telekinesis, though she couldn't hold it for long.

Link, miraculously, was not yet unconscious. He watched in wonder as silver tendrils wrapped themselves around the white mask. The word Fierce Deity came to mind, but he didn't know where that came from. To Link, the mask didn't look like a Deity. It looked… a lot like him, actually.

The silver wrapped around and sunk into the mask. The air behind the mask seemed to waver.

"Please break… my chains…" Morgan whispered weakly. Her shackles shattered, and she slumped to the ground. She reached up and allowed the mask to fall into her hands. She looked at it and asked, "What is your darkness?"

"Sorrow." The mask answered. Morgan smiled weakly.

"Something we share in abundance, old friend."

Morgan sang. Link didn't know what kind of language it was, but it was beautiful, yet sad. The pain from his wound was less when he listened, but the song made his heart ache. He caught a glance of Timbltin, and saw that the dragon was crying, and he was unashamed of it.

But as Morgan sang, the air behind the mask condensed into a spectral body, kneeling in front of her. When Morgan's song ended, she leaned forward and kissed the mask's lips. The body solidified so she no longer holding a mask, but a man's face. She let it go, and the man stood.

The man looked a lot like Link. Almost exactly like Link, if not for his height and the markings on his face. He was even dressed similarly. Morgan nodded to him.

"Oni." She acknowledged tiredly.

"I… never thought… I could be whole again." He said in a deep voice, flexing his fingers and shaking out his legs.

"Aye. It took awhile, but I found a way to lift the curse."

"And Majora is gone. The trickster said so himself. I am… truly free." Oni Link said, amazed and in disbelief.

Morgan pushed herself up and walked shakingly towards Link, leaning heavily against the wall. Timbltin followed close behind her. She made it halfway across the room before she crumpled. Oni Link put her arm over his shoulder and helped her to Link.

"What happened you two?" Oni asked worriedly. "You look and feel like you've been to hell and back,"

"Just to hell. Girahim and Dark Link." Morgan said. "I'm sorry, Link, but this is going to hurt." Morgan pulled Dark Link's mockery of the Master Sword out of Link, and pressed hard on the wound, letting the sword clatter to the ground. Golden light flowed from her hand into Link, healing him. Properly, with light magic, not the painful healings Girahim had given her.

"The demon and the shadow?" mused Oni Link, "I never thought they were the types to work with any body, much less each other."

Link snapped fully awake. He had felt like dying before, but now he was… fine. Completely normal. As if he being stabbed and left to bleed to death didn't happen. Oni Link swung his double helix sword and broke apart the Blood Iron chains.

"So, you're the latest me. Er, Link. I'm not sure I'm me anymore." He said.

"What?' Link said, confused.

Morgan collapsed, much to the distress of Timbltin.

"She literally can't take anymore," Timbltin said frantically, nudging her, "Any more and she'll fall into the healing coma."

"Now is probably not a good time for that." Link said.

"Agreed," Oni Link said. "Draw the Master Sword. Retrieve your shield. I recommend you borrow Morgan's dragon scales, but leave the chainmail for her."

Link nodded and rushed to the pile Dark Link had made earlier.


	17. Remembered Sorrow

**For my brother: I know the geography is miles away from the games. However, my story, my rules, shaddup Wyatt. I'm glaring at you, little brother. AND GET OFF MY COMPUTER!**

**For my readers: Ahem. When I said 'plot twist' in chapter 9, I honestly wasn't expecting the whole **_**thing**_** with Fierce Deity Link. If you love it, great, if you hate it, let me know. **

Within a matter of minutes, Link was ready to kill some evil. With the Hyilian Shield, Master Sword, and a dragon scale breastplate he felt invincible.

"These scales came from a wonderful dragon, and they will turn any blade," Oni Link had said when he handed Link the armor; "even the Master Sword won't pierce them."

Morgan, however, was another story. She was just barely awake, and her clothes were torn and blood stained so that they were hardly decent. Oni Link helped her to put on her chainmail tunic, being very careful with her maimed wing. Her knife was strapped to her thigh, but all her other armor and weapons went into Link's inventory.

"Tell me you have transportation." Oni Link said as he picked Morgan up.

"We have horses outside." Link said.

Outside the Temple of Time, Link could hardly believe what they had been through. Out here, the world seemed so quiet and normal. Oni Link looked back at the temple and growled.

"How dare they desecrate this place? The shadow, at least, should know better." He muttered to himself.

"Oh no! The horses are gone!" Link exclaimed. He rifled through his pockets for Epona's whistle.

"Did Morgan bring her own horse?" Oni Link asked.

"Yeah." Link said, not looking up.

"A black mare?"

"Yeah…" Link said, looking at Oni Link in amazement, wondering how he knew….

Oni Link imitated a chickadee. He made the bird call seven times, and waited. Within three minutes, Morgan's horse galloped up, along with Epona.

"Nightshade, a great lady among horses. The Silver Queen rides no ordinary horse." Oni commented, putting Morgan up on the horse's back.

"Wait!" exclaimed Timbltin, "How did you know the call she uses?"

"I knew her," Oni Link said sadly, "once upon a time." He swung up behind Morgan and Link got on Epona.

"Where do we go?" Link asked. Oni Link looked at him in surprise.

"I was hoping you knew. I can not number the years since I have been in Hyrule. Last I was home; the Temple of Time was still in Castle Town. Now it's in the middle of a forest? These trees… has it… really been… that long?"

"Let's just go. I don't want to be around when Dark Link discovers I'm not dead." Link said, bringing Oni Link back to the present.  
"Agreed."

Both horses tore away from the once-safe temple.

They had stopped when Epona couldn't keep up anymore. They sat in a circle on the ground. Morgan was asleep. Timbltin sat in her lap, but he was very on edge.

"So… you know Morgan?" Link said, breaking the tense silence.

"I did." Oni Link said.

"How?"

Oni Link chuckled lightly.

"You are not like you usually are. You talk more." Just as Link thought he would not answer his question, Oni Link continued. "I was once just like you. The most recent bearer of Faore's Triforce, the one who had the Spirit of the Hero. I was not destined to do anything particularly special, however. Vaati was sealed away, and Ganon was not yet the Demon King. Morgan had already met the Hero once or twice, so the Goddesses let her take me on a quest in another dimension. There was this monster called Majora. It had a strong dark power, but Morgan pitied it because it was so miserable. I defeated it, and it cursed me. I became… cut off from the Triforce, somehow. I had become this monster, not unlike Majora. I couldn't fully control myself, I was driven by anger. Morgan blamed herself. She said something about her own curse. I don't quite remember that battle. But she locked my spirit along with Majora's. Finally the Hero of Time came along and we defeated Majora. I was still trapped, until today. I seem to have the memories of all the previous Heroes, yourself included. That's how I know so much."

It didn't seem that Oni Link was just answering Link's question. It seemed as if he needed to get this story off his chest. Link looked at the sleeping Morgan, and re-asked the first question he had asked her.

"Who is she?"

"She is Morgan, Queen of Irideth of the Dragonkin Elves. She is the Guardian of Guardians, sometimes protector, sometimes hero, sometimes simply a witness." This sounded impressive to Link, until Oni Link ruined it by saying, "At least, that's what she told me."

"Do you doubt she is telling the truth?" Timbltin said, outraged, "She is the Silver Queen and she holds powers nearly equal to the Godesses!"

"I never doubted her, Ser, it's just I didn't know what half of that meant." Timbltin fell quiet, mollified, mostly because Oni Link called him by the title 'Ser' which is a term of great respect among dragons.

"Didn't?" asked Link, "So you know now?"

"Yes," Oni Link said softly, "She gave me those memories."

**This explanation is so that my brother will STFU, but you readers might find it interesting (I am assuming the official timeline is accurate, it's the only way this story makes sense):**

**It always bothered me that there was the Temple in Ocarina of Time, but just the pedestal in Twilight Princess. In between that time, the castle moved and the town with it. Enough time had passed that the forest present in Twilight Princess grew. The Temple of Time was tainted by Girahim's and Dark Link's evil, as well as the shedding of the Silver Queen's blood. (The blood will make more sense after the fight w/ Girahim, I don't want to spoil it). The Pedestal of Time, however, was protected by the Master Sword. The Temple of Time was later destroyed when it could not be cleansed, leaving behind only the Pedestal.**

**Wyatt! GET OFF MY COMPUTER! **


	18. Silver Queen

**Oh, fuck all kinds of duck! (excuse me). I just realized I posted the wrong chapter 18. Sorry to any of you who missed this important plot point.**

Morgan groaned as she sat up. She hurt in places she didn't know she had. Unfortunately, it was a familiar feeling.

"Crux, I feel like I just went through the battle of Marcus, twice." She groaned.

"You're finally awake!" Link exclaimed. The way he said it worried her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"All night and a quarter of the day. No need to worry." Oni Link assured her.

She pushed herself up, only to be tripped by Timbltin. She landed flat on her back.

"Ow." She groaned.

"Sorry, sorry!" cried Timbltin, flying erratically.

"Tim, I need you to calm the fuck down. We need to keep our wits about us, I have very little doubt Girahim and Dark Link will find us, especially since Link is easily trackable." Morgan said, standing up and taking charge. "Link, do you still have that coin I left for you?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, handing Morgan the two-sided coin. "What's it for?"

"It's Moonlight Silver, with the Trinity and my crest on it. It's as Iridethian as it gets." She answered, which didn't answer Link's question.

"Um, Iridethian...?" he half-asked.

"She's a queen. Irideth is her kingdom." Oni Link explained simply.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing!" Timbltin exclaimed at Morgan.

"Girahim is used to fighting the power of the Goddesses, i.e. the Spirit of the Hero and the Triforce. This will come out of left field for him."

"It's dangerous!"

"It would be," said Morgan patiently, "if I was trying to do it myself."

"What are you doing?" Link asked. Morgan laughed.

"A simple question, with a long and difficult answer. In a nutshell, I am six sevens Elf and one sevens Dragon. That's why my magic is so strong. This will… ah… bring my dragon part closer to the surface."

She clutched the coin in her hand. The wind blew through the trees, ruffling her hair and jostling her injured wing.

"You may want to stand back." She warned Link and Oni Link. She had her back to them, and Link noticed that both horses had already moved back. Timbltin was perched on Nightshade's back, looking apprehensive.

Morgan lifted her head and spoke to the trees.

"I am Queen Morgan of the Dragonkin of Irideth. My kind has never lived in this world. I do not find it likely that they ever will. I have no rights to call upon. I can only ask for the power of the Earth. Do you see fit to lend it to me?"

Link gasped.

All kinds of spectral creatures appeared, walking out of the trees. One was brighter then the others, a female shape that approached Morgan.

"We are the earth of Hyrule." It said, "The Goddesses command us to help you." Morgan nodded respectfully. Silver tendrils sprouted from the ground and wrapped around her, creating a cocoon. The spirits all grew so bright that it hurt Link's eyes. When the light faded, the spirits were gone, and Morgan was… changed.

As she turned to face them, the first thing that struck Link was her eyes. If it were possible, the icy blue irises had intensified, so they looked like glaciers. Her pupils had narrowed to slits, not unlike Timbltin's.

Her eyes were not the only thing that had changed. Her blue insectile wings had changed into great silver dragon's wings, and they were no longer injured. Dusty gray scales were scattered on her face and her bare arms. The chainmail tunic she had been wearing had elongated into a gown with a slit skirt, studded with blue diamonds and tied with a black belt. A silver circlet encircled her hair.

Oni Link bowed, and Link followed suit.

"Remember this day," Oni Link said softly to Link, "no one but her own people have ever seen this marvel."

"Rise." Morgan said. "Seriously, you guys are embarrassing me." Oni Link laughed, longer and harder then was strictly necessary."

"And you were kidnapped by Dark Link? I'm surprised it didn't end in flames." Oni laughed. Link didn't get the connection between what he just witnessed and that, but Morgan laughed too.

"Could have been worse." She giggled, "Could have been Vaati." Oni Link tiled his head, weighing all the factors.

"That would have been bloody," Oni Link agreed, "But this thing would probably have ended already."

Link still didn't understand what they were talking about.


	19. Penultimate

**I won't be able to write as much soon, school starts Sept. 1****st**** but if I'm lucky this will be done before then.**

"How do you want to go about this?" Oni Link asked. "Girahim will not stop chasing you until you give him some form of dark magic."

"None of you thought to grab the box, did you?" Morgan sighed.

"I was more concerned with you." Oni Link said stoically.

"I had been bleeding to death!" Link exclaimed defensively.

"Well, I…. Uh…." stuttered Timbltin.

"Ah, well." Morgan said, and continued thoughtfully, "I personally don't want to fight Girahim in the forest, because of that dammed teleporting he does. I am a master of forest combat; have to be, but I can't do anything about the lack of visibility. Hyrule field is the best place to fight a guy like him, but we have to move quickly. Let's go."

Oni Link borrowed Nightshade and Link mounted Epona. Timbltin and Morgan took to their wings and led the way.

Morgan didn't expect they'd actually make it out of the forest. She thought Girahim would stop them long before that. She was only partially right.

Her feet hit the ground as soon as she saw him. Dark Link was leaning up against a tree, staring off into the distance. He turned towards her, a sly grin on his face.

It melted off when he saw her new form.

"I… uhh…." Stick to your plan! He scolded himself. He regained his composure, and put his infuriating smile back on. "Morgan. You're never going to get away. But you don't have to give it to Girahim. My offer is still open."

Morgan cocked her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Offer? I don't remember any offer." Dark Link chuckled.

"Oh, did I forget to make it? My bad." He came closer to Morgan, too close for comfort for Link and especially for Oni Link, but Morgan didn't even blink. "Poor, poor princess." Dark Link whispered, "The Hero is already spoken for, isn't he? But I'm not. Just give me your darkness, and we can rule Hyrule together. As for Girahim, I have little doubt we can get rid of him."

"You don't get it, do you?' Morgan said, her voice low and dangerous. "It's not _him._ I am tired of this emotional blackmail. Have you no originality? Nearly every enemy I have ever made has brought up my curse. I am TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT IT!"

With those last words, she threw Dark Link into the nearest tree. He hit it so hard Link thought he heard his bones crack. Morgan approached him leisurely, silver magic wrapping around her arms, forming two long knives. She threw them with deadly precision, piercing Dark Link's arms and burying the knives' blades deep into the wood beneath.

"You are an idiot." Morgan told him. "Do you not think Girahim planned for your betrayal? How much did he actually tell you about me?"

Morgan shook her head and walked on.

"Hurry, we still might make it!" she called to Link and Oni Link. They hurried to catch up, Oni Link swinging his sword at Dark Link's head as he passed.

"Stay down this time." He muttered as Dark Link dissolved into shadows.


	20. Final Battle

**I didn't know what to call Girahim's cloak/cape/shawl, so I went with cloak. Sounds manlier then shawl, anyway. **

**As for his sword, it definitely a cutlass.**

**Looks like this is my last chapter. Please review and keep a lookout for my other stories!**

When Epona couldn't keep up, they let her loose in the forest and Link rode behind Oni Link. Morgan was determined to get out of the forest, something that could have never been said about her before.

Morgan hated being helpless. She hated being the prey. She hated running from anything. Girahim was going to pay for all he put her through. Morgan inwardly grinned.

The hunter was back.

Against all odds, they made it to Hyrule field. Link marveled at Nightshade's stamina, as the black mare had not gone less then a full gallop all day. They did not slow their pace, however, because the plan was to make Girahim believe they were running away.

All they had to do now was wait.

They didn't have to wait very long.

A wall of translucent diamonds formed a large circle around them, trapping them. It took some impressive hoof work on Nightshade's part to keep from crashing into it, and Morgan and Timbltin had to pull up and use a technique known as 'floating' to keep from bashing their heads.

Girahim appeared in front of them, a look of pure fury on his face.

"You think you can fool me? I, Demon Lord Girahim, defeated by a human and an elf? Apparently killing you is not enough!"

He spread his arms out, his cloak and gloves dissolved into diamonds, and a black cutlass appeared in his hand.

"This begs the question," Morgan laughed, baring her teeth, "How much do you really know about elves and humans? Or dragons? Or even the consequences of your actions?"

Morgan folded in her wings and dropped lightly to the ground. Sliver magic solidified in her hands as two straight swords. She snarled at Girahim.

"Time to end this." She said, her voice low and dangerous.

She charged at Girahim, pushing off the ground at the last second to allow Link to spring his attack, slashing with the Master Sword at Girahim. He swung out of the way, only the have his path blocked by the sharp edge of Oni Link's double helix sword. Throwing himself backwards, he just baarreely stopped before he impaled himself on Morgan's silver swords.

"What now demon?" Oni Link asked calmly. For the first time in Girahim's long life, he was genuinely afraid.

"This is ridicules," scoffed Morgan, "I didn't even have to use the extra dragon's magic."

If only Morgan had kept her big, cocky mouth shut.

Girahim teleported behind her and held his sword to her throat.

"Be careful, you might kill somebody." He taunted Link and Oni Link.

"Don't worry." Morgan grinned. "The fun is just beginning."

She blasted Girahim away, slamming him against his own magical wall. She pounced forward with her knives, slashing at Girahim before getting kicked off. Link rushed forward, only to be stopped by Oni Link.

"Don't worry Hero. We've won. This is just payback."

"Won?" Link stuttered. "But…."

"It was too easy?" Oni Link finished for him. "This fight here will drag on until Girahim is beaten to a pulp, then you can, ahem, 'kill' him, for lack of a better term."

They stood quietly and watched them fight for a while.

"She really is playing with her prey." Timbltin commented. "It almost looks as if Girahim could possibly win. Just wait…. Three…. Two….One."

Morgan grabbed Girahim's neck and threw him across the magical ring.

"That looks like it hurt." Tim laughed.

"Allow me to educate you, _Demon Lord_." Morgan hissed at Girahim. "I have the blood of the three-headed dragon Instinct, Heart and Reason. He is the king of all dragons! You do not…" she slammed her sword into his chest, "shed the blood of the King of Dragons. You do not…" she stabbed Girahim with her other sword, "shed the blood of the Queen of Elves." She turned away, panting. The dragonish form faded, until she looked normal (well, normal for her). "Finish it, Link." She said softly.

Link marched forward and practically impaled Girahim on the Master Sword. He crumbled into black sand, surprisingly, without a final remark.

"I can not believe," said Link, turning to face Morgan, "that you just made defeating Girahim look easy."

"It was the dragon's form. Powerful stuff. I won't be able to do that again for a while."

Morgan took the silver box from Girahim's ashes.

"I'll be taking this." She said. "It's caused enough trouble."

The barrier Girahim had made trembled, flickered, and broke apart.

"It's over?" Link asked tentatively.

"It's over." Morgan and Oni Link said together.

"Morgan," said Oni Link softly, "those memories you gave me, do you really…"

"Yes." She interrupted. "But we can't. You might not bear the Triforce anymore, but you still belong to Hyrule. I can't stay here. I have my own land and people to take care of."

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"We are immortals. I find it unlikely that we wouldn't."

Link looked away, feeling like he was intruding. He began to walk away, heading towards the Castle. Zelda would be worried by now.

"Hero!" Morgan called. Link turned towards her. "Keep my weapons and armor! I think you've earned them. May they serve you well. Goodbye! I'll see you later, if you're unlucky." Link laughed and waved. He turned and ran off, eager to be home.

Morgan hugged Oni Link, much to his shock. She pulled down his head and kissed him.

"I have to go, now. I'll see you again." She whispered. Oni Link held her for a moment.

"I'll wait for you." He told her.

1 week later

"I have never heard of anything like that!" Zelda exclaimed as Link finished his story for the eighth time. "I've combed through the library, and I can't find a single page about this Morgan or this Oni Link or even Fierce Deity/"

"Don't worry about it, Zelda." Link laughed, grabbing ahold of her hand. "I'm sure they prefer it that way."

**I thought the offhand way they watched the battle was hilarious. If you want a more intense ending, let me know and I'll change it.**

**Thank you, all of my readers, for coming with me to the end, and I hope you'll read my other stories (check my profile for what's coming next!)**

**Disclaimer: I will own Legend of Zelda the same day I play golf through a Stargate with Teal'c and Captain Jack O'Neil. So, never.**

**Thank you all!**


End file.
